Tied Up
by iluvblue2100
Summary: Nagi seems to be a little, er tied up. A Rimahiko oneshot! I got the idea for this in church somehow... Anyway, Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Shugo Chara. Too bad for me, I don't.

* * *

Rima cursed in her head, annoyed that she had to walk home with the baka next to her. Nagihiko had offered to walk the blonde home and she had fervently turned him down. 'Too bad for me,' Rima thought to herself, 'Amu said rejecting Nagi like that wasn't polite. Yeah, yeah. Whatever Amu-chan.'

The small girl turned her head to look at the male who caused her such displeasure and was surprised to find

him already staring at her. "What are you staring at?" Rima asked, poison daggers audible in her words.

Nagihiko turned his head away from his crush, a pink tinge shading his cheeks. He realized he had indeed been staring, looking at Rima's obvious emotions on her face. He sighed inwardly, wishing she didn't dislike him so much. 'I've only been nice to her. I can't think of a time when I've been rude, or mean to her. So why doesn't she like me?'

The discouraged boy decided to try and make something happen on the walk to Rima's house, when they were alone. "Rima?" Nagihiko asked for her attention. "Why don't you like me?"

The petite blonde was taken aback by the sudden question. She had no idea how to respond, because deep down, she thought she felt something for Nagi that was different than hate. She wasn't sure what, though.

Putting on her usual collected face, Rima replied with her own question. "Why do you ask?" She knew the answer to that one though. She always tried to portray her dislike as openly as possible, so there was no confusion. Nagi looked at her with a puzzled face. "You always act like you hate me. I just wanted to know what you have against me, because I can't think of anything that I've done wrong. Please tell me if I have."

Rima smirked at his confusion and paranoia and decided to ease Nagi's pain, for now. "I don't hate you Nagi." The boy visibly relaxed, and Rima continued. "You are just so positive that it gets annoying." Nagi pondered this. "Oh…"

The two walked along for a little longer, an awkward silence filling the air. Nagi decided he should begin putting his plan in action, and fast, because they were about halfway to Rima's house.

Firmly but at the same time gentle, Nagihiko spun Rima around so she was facing him, then pushed her back into the nearby telephone pole, pinning her there. Leaning down, Nagi made his move. He lowered his face so it was level with her head, and gently pressed his lips against Rima's.

Rima, shocked by the sudden attack, struggled at first, but then began to relax and give back what Nagi was giving her. Locked in the kiss, she felt Nagi's tongue slide across her lower lip, asking for more.

Obediently, she parted her lips and allowed him entrance, intertwining her tongue with his.

Nagihiko was in heaven. Not only was he kissing the person he liked, but she was kissing back! He was happy he had decided to make his move.

Breaking the kiss for a breath of air, Rima pulled away, panting. She lifted her arms and slid them around Nagihiko. Roughly, Rima spun him around and pinned him to the pole, for a taste of his own medicine.

Mouth already parted, Rima and Nagi continued their make-out session. A passerby gave the young couple a dirty look as she walked hurriedly past, eager to be away from the spit-swapping eighth graders.(A/N: I didn't want Rima and Nagi to being making out as sixth graders, it was a little weird)

Rima waited as Nagi began to slide his tongue all around her mouth. Suddenly, she clamped her teeth down as hard as she could, puncturing Nagihiko's tongue and causing it to start bleeding. She hastily broke their embrace and pulled something out of her school bag while Nagi was distracted.

Rima stuck one end of the duct tape to the boy in pain and began to run around the telephone as fast as she could. In a matter of minutes, Nagi was firmly attached to the metal pole. Rima smirked at him, confused at what had happened and how he had suddenly become one with a telephone pole.

"That's what you get for assaulting me," Rima said smugly. She watched in amusement as Nagi struggled piteously against his restraints. "Please take the tape off Rima! I'll do anything for you!" Nagi begged the evil little blonde.

Nagi's panicked eyes almost made Rima change her mind and take the tape off, but she thought he should learn his lesson. "Oh, I'm sure someone will take it off… tomorrow…" Rima said tauntingly, looking wistfully at the setting sun. "Would you look at that. I have to run home or I'm going to be late! See you tomorrow Nagi-kun!"

Rima allowed herself a finger wag as a farewell and dashed off to her house, pleased with the day's work. She could hear Nagihiko yelling after her as she ran down the road. 'Hmph. I should have taped his mouth shut too.' Rima thought, irritated by his shrill, girlish cries for help.

As she rounded the corner that was the entrance to her neighborhood, Rima slowed to a walk. She though a second about how Nagihiko had stolen her first kiss. The first person she ever kissed, had to be that, that… Rima's thoughts trailed off as she felt a blush creeping across her face.

Rima refused to tell herself that she had kissed him back, but in her heart, she knew she had. And she had enjoyed it too. Rima shook her head to clear these annoying and confusing thoughts, and went into her house.

* * *

The next day, at the guardians' morning meeting, the rest of the group wondered where the Jack was. Rima smirked to herself before letting her cool, and calm face take over again. "Minna," Rima began, "If Nagihiko is too ignorant to be here at the right time, then we should start without him."

Hesitantly, the rest of the group agreed. About halfway through the meeting, Nagi straggled in, looking awful. He had dark purple bags under his eyes, wrecked hair, rumpled and duct taped clothes, and when he began speaking, it sounded as if he had spent the entire previous night yelling.

"I'm sorry minna!" Nagi began as they all stared at him in shock. "I was a little…" He trailed off and shot a glance in Rima's direction, "tied up." Rima suppressed a giggle and began mock-scolding him. After she finished lecturing him about the importance of punctuality. He sat down and stared at the table top, a small smile on his face.

* * *

Rima walked calmly up to the sleep-deprived boy after the guardians meeting for a quick word. "Have a fun night?" Rima asked him jokingly. Glancing around, Rima stepped closer to him, and gave Nagi a quick peck on the cheek. In his ear she whispered: "I hope you learned your lesson." Indeed. He had.


End file.
